LX ID List
This is a list of games whose label show an ID of the format LXxx which is an ID from the Whirlwind Manu. LA Series: *'LA01 Mario Bros.' *'LA02 Popeye' *'LA03 Donkey Kong' *'LA04 Donkey Kong Jr.' *'LA05 Donkey Kong 3' *'LA06 Hogan's Alley' *'LA07 Duck Hunt' *'LA08 Wild Gunman' *'LA09 Gomoku Narabe' *'LA10 Pinball' *'LA11 Golf' *'LA12 Tennis' *'LA13 Mah-Jong' *'LA14 4 Nin Uchi Mahjong' *'LA16 F1 - Race' *'LA17 Urban Champion' *'LA18 Ballon Fight' *'LA19 Baseball' *'LA20 Ice Climber' *'LA21 Excitebike' *'LA22 Mappy' *'LA23 Nuts & Milk' *'LA24 Galaxian' *'LA25 Galaga' *'LA26 Yie Ar Kung-Fu' *'LA29 Ikki' *'LA31 Dig Dug' *'LA32 Star Force' *'LA33 Arabian' *'LA34 Pac-Man' *'LA35 Zippy Race' *'LA38 Raid on Bungeling Bay' *'LA39 Warpman' *'LA40 Battle City' *'LA41 Field Combat' *'LA42 Road Fighter' *'LA47 Exerion' *'LA49 Karateka' *'LA50 Muscle Man' *'LA53 Binary Land' *'LA55 Circus Charlie' *'LA56 Macross' *'LA57 Pooyan' *'LA58 Lode Runner' *'LA59 Championship Lode Runner' *'LA60 Sky Destroyer' *'LA62 Millipede' *'LA91 Night Arrow' ' LB Series: *'LB02 Pachi Com' *'LB06 Galg' *'LB07 Mach Rider' *'LB08 Dough Boy' *'LB09 Bokosuka Wars' *'LB10 1942' *'LB11 Obake no Q Tarou - Wanwan Panic' *'LB12 Thexder' *'LB13 Boom Man' *'LB14 Penguin-kun Wars' *'LB15 Lot Lot' *'LB16 TwinBee' *'LB18 Son Son' *'LB19 Ninja Hattori-kun' *'LB20 Gyrodine' *'LB21 Madmax' *'LB22 Baltron' *'LB24 Tag Team Pro Wrestling' *'LB25 Dig Dug II' *'LB26 Bird Week' *'LB27 B-Wings' *'LB29 Spartan X' *'LB30 Wrecking Crew' *'LB31 Elevator Action' *'LB32 Front Line' *'LB33 Soccer' *'LB35 Super Mario Bros.' *'LB36 City Connection' *'LB37 Challenger' *'LB38 Exed Exes' *'LB40 ?' *'LB43 Ninja Jajamaru-kun' *'LB45 The Tower of Druaga' *'LB47 Star Gate' ' LC Series: *'LC01 The Goonies' *'LC02 Legend of Kage' *'LC03 Spy vs. Spy' *'LC04 Mighty Bomb Jack' *'LC05 Argus' *'LC06 Seicross' *'LC07 Choplifter' *'LC10 Arkanoid' *'LC11 Banana' *'LC16 Othello' *'LC18 Tetris' ' LD Series: *'LD01 Gradius' *'LD02 Gegege no Kitarou' *'LD05 Star Soldier' *'LD07 Solomon's no Kagi' *'LD08 634 Sword' *'LD09 Hokuto no Ken' *'LD10 Jajamaru no Daibouken' *'LD11 Armored Scum Object' *'LD12 Takahashi Meijin no Bouken Jima' *'LD14 Ghostbusters' *'LD16 Space Hunter' *'LD17 Buggy Popper' *'LD18 Maze Song' *'LD20 Nagagutsu wo Haita Neko' *'LD21 Mystery of Comvoy' *'LD24 Tiger Heli' *'LD25 Seikima II - Akuma no Gyakushuu' *'LD26 Shin Jinrui - The New Type' *'LD28 Mickey Mousecapade' *'LD29 Dynamite Bowl' *'LD30 Town Adventure' *'LD31 Tsuppari Oozumou' *'LD32 Side Pocket' *'LD33 Pro Yakyuu - Family Stadium'87' *'LD39 Tetris' *'LD112 The Universe Soldiers' ' LE Series: *'LE01 Super Chinese' *'LE04 Sky Kid' *'LE05 ProWres' *'LE09 Mickey Mouse' *'LE10 Super Mario Bros 2j' ''' '''LF Series: *'LF01 Makai Mura' *'LF03 Senjou no Ookami' *'LF05 Terra Cresta' *'LF07 Super Star Force' *'LF08 Ikari' *'LF09 Dragon Ball' *'LF12 Doraemon' *'LF16 Hi no Tori' *'LF20 Tatakai no Banka' *'LF21 Hiryuu no Ken' *'LF24 Pocket Zaurus - Juu Ouken no Nazo' *'LF28 Hokuto no Ken II' *'LF32 Argos no Senshi' *'LF33 Nekketsu Kouha - Kunio Kun' *'LF36 Super Mario Bros 2j' *'LF40 Takahashi Meijin no Bugutte Honey' *'LF42 The Goonies 2' *'LF43 Booby Kids' *'LF44 Hector'87' *'LF45 Jongbou' *'LF47 Chesterfield' *'LF48 Miracle Ropit's Adventure in 2100' *'LF49 Bomber King' *'LF50 Majou Densetsu 2, Dragon Scroll' *'LF52 Valis, JJ Tobidase Daisakusen' *'LF53 Top Gun, Salamander' *'LF54 Dota Kun no Bouken Roman, Taito Grand Prix' *'LF55 Stick Hunter' *'LF56 Metal Gear' *'LF57 Rockman, Erunaaku no Zaihou' *'LF58 Outlanders, Zoids' *'LF59 Ginga no Sannin' *'LF60 Magnum Kiki Ippatsu' *'LF61 Tsuppari Oozumou' *'LF62 Spelunker 2' *'LF63 Foton' *'LF65 Romancia' *'LF68 Kamen no Ninja - Akakage' *'LF70 1943' *'LF72 Tsubasa no Nin' *'LF76 1944' LG Series: *'LG02 Dragon Ball' *'LG06 Side Pocket' *'LG14 Dragon Slayer 4' *'LG15 Saint Seiya' *'LG16 Fantasy Zone' *'LG18 3D Battles of World Runner' *'LG19 Exciting Basket' *'LG20 Ping-Pong' *'LG21 Highway Star' *'LG25 Ninja Kun - Ashura no Shou' *'LG27 Haja no Fuuin' *'LG29 Uchuusen - Cosmo Carrier' *'LG33 Faxandu' *'LG35 Super Punch Out!' *'LG39 Dragon Scroll' *'LG40 Star Wars' *'LG41 Fight Den' *'LG42 Panicho' *'LG43 Boxing' *'LG46 Batsu & Terii' LH Series: *'LH01 Ganbare Goemon!' *'LH03 Mappy' *'LH09 Green Beret' *'LH10 Fuuun Shaloin Kyo' *'LH11 Devilcoty' *'LH12 Stereo Baseball' *'LH13 Getsufu Maden' *'LH16 Double Dribble' *'LH17 Getsufu Maden' *'LH18 Saint Seiya' *'LH21 Boxing' *'LH25 Salamander' *'LH26 Mike Tyson's Punch Out!' *'LH31 Bubble Bobble' *'LH32 Monty no Doki Doki Daidassou' *'LH37 Kyonshiizu 2' *'LH38 Kaiketsu Yanchamaru' *'LH40 Takahashi Meijin no Bugutte Honey' *'LH42 Highway Star' *'LH48 Rambo' *'LH49 Ge Ge Ge no Kitarou 2' *'LH50 Karnov' *'LH51 Ai Senshi Nicol' *'LH52 Dracula II' *'LH53 Nazo no Murasamejou' *'LH57 Contra' *'LH59 Gradius 2' *'LH60 Rockman 2' *'LH62 Contra' *'LH63 Cobra Command' *'LH65 Double Dragon' *'LH66 Ikari II' *'LH67 Ninja Ryukenden' *'LH69 Double Dragon' *'LH71 Konamic Sport is Seoul' *'LH74 Dragon Quest VII' *'LH75 Super Mario Bros 3' *'LH76 Gun Smoke' *'LH78 Chou-Wakusei Senki - Metal Fight' *'LH79 Final Fantasy 2' *'LH81 Dragon Spirit' *'LH82 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *'LH84 Great Tank' *'LH86 Guevara' *'LH87 After Burner' *'LH88 Operation Wolf' *'LH89 Red Fortress' *'LH90 Mario Baby' *'LH91 Nekketsu Koukou Dodgeball Bu' *'LH92 Tetris' *'LH97 Boy Soccer Team' *'LH101 Sakigake!! Otoku Juku' *'LH102 Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari' *'LH103 Datsugoku' *'LH104 Gachapon Senshi 2' *'LH106 Dragon Ninja' *'LH107 Kyuukyoku Tiger' *'LH109 Strider' *'LH112 Double Dragon 2' Category:ID Lists